The Return
by Kvothe Arliden
Summary: Begins with Ch. 459, slight ichiruki, may develop more later. I follow Tite Kubo in that bleach is focused on the relationship between Rukia, a shinigami, and Ichigo, a human. Whether that's romance or not... up to him neh? T for now, may change.


**Hey, just bored waiting for the next chapter because of the extra time due to the festival of obon, so i decided to take up writing again for a bit :). tried my best to keep mistakes to a minimum, but im having to write this IN the site because i dont have word anymore :( so if you do see any errors im srry, and plz just shoot me a review and let me know. (sneaky way to get reviews neh? lol) Also i know this is just a repeat of the chapter that just came out, but its rlly just supposed to give you a taste of my writing style. I will not always be fast updating and i may randomly abandon you... i do have my own actual books to write and life to live. But anyway You like you read, you no like you spit on me and walk away to leave me sobbing yes? lol Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He felt it slide in just to the left of his spine, passing closely by the vital body part, and continuing on at a slight angle to pass by his left lung on the inside. He could <em>see<em> the way it just nudged his expanded lung aside and dove towards his center. His core. He could sense the very moment it reached its goal... and exploded out the other side, just to the right of his sternum, in between his ribs. Taking his eyes off of the traitorous bastard in front of him, he glanced down at the silvery blade protruding from his chest. Pondering for a moment the strange absence of blood on the beautiful weapon, he raised a hand to rest on the immaculate blade, before turning to look over his left shoulder, careful not to shift his body too much lest he compound his already fatal wound... he had survived worse after all. The sight behind him was strangely familiar. No panic beyond that of his own instincts seeking an attacker, and no fear that he had been betrayed by _this _bastard entered his psyche, despite the damning evidence to the contrary. Only curiosity.

"So that's it... That is it, Then...?"

Meeting the eyes of his attacker, and completely ignoring the accomplice in his bucket hat, he continued, "Outo-san...you too...?" Breaking the eye contact he glanced up to the sky,"That's how it is...?"

His now serious father, an alien sight to behold, lifted his hands just high enough that they could be made out over the obstructing shoulder.

"You idiot.. It wasn't me who stabbed you. Look closely. You should be able to make out their form by now. You can see, exactly who is holding that sword!"

Following his father's gaze, he lowered his eyes, shifting his body to be able to do so and his eyes fell upon familiar midnight black hair. Eyes widening he continue his searching gaze and it came to rest on a pale white face obstructed slightly from view by a single stubborn bang. A face as near to his pierced heart as that of his own mother.

Quickly taking in the shorter hair, added height and brand new... accessories, he raised his amber orbs once more to meet the violet ones adorning his partners confident facade. Surrendering himself to his inability to completely understand to vast ocean of passion and emotion swirling in those beautiful irises, he began to smile just as he started to feel _her_ flood through his being.

Never breaking eye contact, or losing his soft yet astonished smirk, he waited, beginning to understand, as her very essence once more traveled the length of the blade embedded in his back, and roared into his heart. It screamed down every corridor and pathway in his body, his soul. Her power filled him, completed him, made him _whole,_ but then it stopped.

To the upper right of his heart, beneath the scar left behind by his attacker's brother, her power crashed into_...something._ He couldn't feel anything there. He couldn't comprehend the reason for the power's lack of movement, and he let his smirk flicker slightly for the first time in the face of this totally unwelcome discovery.

Then the dam broke. The nothingness, to his senses, that had been halting the wonderful reatsu's journey suddenly _shifted_. It seemed to tune itself to the spiritual energy filling his being, like the mechanism in a lock shifting and turning around a key, and he could feel it. The ocean of swirling POWER hidden behind a shield of invisibility and illusion ran along the bridge formed by the intruding reatsu, shattering the barrier around it, and sprang to the forefront of his soul to dance amidst the vitality pouring through him before returning to its haven.

Knowing what would come next he braced himself. Now finished with its task, the reatsu of his partner,tainted by his own, suddenly surged forward and exploded from his very pores! It surrounded him in a tornado of energy and color shoved his own essence out of his mortal vessel and into the world at large to right what had been made wrong.

It is impossible to say whether or not he felt any or all of the emotion fueling the reatsu that was beginning to fade into the air, but judging by the look on his once stricken face as he swung his cleaver to rest on his shoulders, it is safe to say that, while he may never admit it, he most likely had a pretty good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like ending notes. :) Hope you liked it<strong>


End file.
